Su vida, según yo
by Hanatsu
Summary: A veces, intereferir en los problemas de los demás puede ser la única forma de lograr algo. Nosotros descubrimos que si sabes como llevarlo, el resultado será bueno. Sobre todo si se trata de tu hermano mayor.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Para esta historia he decidido usar los nombres utilizados en el doblaje europeo, y está conformada por una serie de drabbles, por lo que los capítulos son bastante cortos. Más detalles al final.

* * *

><p>-¡Muy buena práctica, chicos! - vocifera eufórico el portero y capitán. Los demás responden con un grito animado, a pesar del arduo entrenamiento que hace unos instantes habían terminado. Mi hermano se acerca a mí avisándome que va a cambiarse el uniforme, a lo que yo sólo asiento despreocupado, pero no muy lejos, está él, asechándolo sin pudor alguno, cosa que no me molesta en realidad, pero sí creo que debo ser cuidadoso.<p>

-¡Oye, Aiden! ¿Por qué no practicas con nosotros…? – me voy con dirección contraria a la persona que me está llamando, no me malentiendan, es sólo que no tengo interés en mantener conversaciones con los demás, al menos en este momento. _Soy sólo un observador_.

Pronto será invierno, las hojas de los arboles poco a poco van perdiendo su color verde, dentro de unas semanas serán completamente amarillas o simplemente se caerán, para algunos, puede ser un escenario poco llamativo, y cuando llegue la lluvia será más que deprimente. Sin embargo, _a mí me gusta_, es más fácil evadir el frío que el calor, o tal vez, se deba a que estoy acostumbrado, después de todo, donde nací los inviernos son realmente fríos y completamente blancos, pienso que aprender a disfrutar de eso fue lo mejor que me ha enseñado la vida.

Me apoyo de espaldas en un árbol cercano, sé que mi hermano tardará más de lo que debe, por razones que quizá no aprobaría, pero es su vida, yo sólo puedo cuidarlo a la distancia, después de todo, quien no se equivoca alguna vez, nunca aprenderá algo nuevo.

Volteo la vista hacia mi derecha con lentitud, y los veo a ellos, sonriendo amistosamente, sonriendo falsamente. Porque, eso que ellos llaman "amistad" es una mentira, pero es gracias a esa mentira que aún están juntos. Es algo demasiado obvio, pero está en la naturaleza del ser humano hacer las cosas de forma difícil, y mientras más obvio sea más quieren ocultarlo.

Siento una mano sobre mi hombro y vuelvo a la realidad, mi hermano me mira curioso al descubrir mi reciente hobbie, porque créanlo o no, no es la primera vez que caigo en cuenta de estas cosas.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? Últimamente te ves bastante interesado.

-Voy a pensarlo, de momento sólo me preocupa que el estreñido ese no se tome demasiadas confianzas antes de tiempo. – le digo directamente, con lo que su cara se pone roja al instante. _Ese es otro de mis pasatiempos_. Lo que es gracioso, porque la gente dice que jugamos roles contrarios, y muchos quedan con la boca abierta cuando se enteran que en realidad, el menor soy yo. Pero, Shawn también tiene su carácter, y admito que verlo enfadado no es algo que quieran repetir.

-No es un estreñido… – me mira frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca en un intento de puchero, _ese es el primer aviso_.

-El amor es ciego, no le verás nada malo hasta que cometa un error. – su rostro cambia radicalmente, seguramente se pregunta si de verdad somos hermanos,_ a veces yo también me lo pregunto_.

-¿No estarás leyendo novelas policiales, verdad? – ahora soy yo quien está sorprendido,_ ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión?_

-No, entre leer 600 páginas, de algo que sé que no voy a entender, y ver como se te enreda la lengua en frente de Blaze, claramente la segunda es más divertida. – golpes fingidos llegaban uno tras otros a mi espalda, sin lugar a dudas, molestarlo era mi mayor entretención. De improviso se detiene, pero lo que me alerta en realidad es que no hace ningún sonido, y para cuando me doy vuelta, está a unos 20 metros de mí.

-¡El último en llegar prepara la cena~! – me grita divertido y sonriente.

-¡Shawn, espera! – sin siquiera responder emprende la huida, siento como mis mejillas se calientan levemente, por vergüenza, realmente _me siento como un tonto_. Rápidamente, me empeño en alcanzarlo, quizá el bochorno del momento me hace ir más rápido, pero al notar que me acerco él corre con más fuerza. - ¡Maldición, odio cocinar! – me quejo, pero fastidiado _asumo que perdí_.

* * *

><p>Como dije antes, son cortitos, pero precisos a lo que quiero contar por ahora. Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona con un personaje del que tengo tan pocos datos de referencia, solo espero no haberlo arruinado mucho.<p>

¿Por qué los nombres del doblaje? La verdad hace tiempo se me habia ocurrido una idea bastante interesante, pero no pude llegar a realizarla, por falta de "antecedentes", pero creo que terminando esta puedo hacerla real.

Ahora un aviso nada que ver con esto, alguns me conoceran por "el detective del caso K" que ha estado en espera por un largo tiempo, el motivo, pues como me es usual, perdí la línea de la historia y cada cosa que escribo parece no tener sentido, pero voy a comprometerme a algo, y de verdad que voy a cumplirlo. Por cada tres capítulos de esta historia, publicaré uno de DCK, por tanto, cuando salga el tercer capítulo de esta historia, aparecerá el 8vo de DCK ^^

Me estoy extendiendo mucho... En resumen, esta historia terminará conectada con la otra(DCK), ahí es cuando esa "otra idea" nace.

Ahora el elenco que participó en esta mini-producción.

Fubuki Atsuya como Aiden Frost, Fubuki Shirou como Shawn Frost. [extras] Gouenji Shuuya como Axel Blaze y Endou Mamoru como Mark Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Antes de comenzar, he de avisar que en esta oportunidad se presentan dos voces. ¿Alguien notó que en el resumen nombra un "nosotros"? Pues he aquí la razón.

* * *

><p>Ayer fue horrible, no sólo tuve que preparar la cena para mi hermano, sino que también para su seudo-novio. En realidad no me molesta que esté con él, el verdadero problema "es él", sólo diré que tenemos nuestros roces de vez en cuando, y no son para nada agradables, y la razón es muy sencilla, cuando estamos solos, por tal o cual motivo, siempre pensamos en mil y una formas de matarnos mutuamente; pero si está Shawn en medio, siempre es él quien sale ganando. No me cansaré de repetirlo, <em>el amor es ciego<em>.

"_Piensa en tu lugar feliz, visualízate en tu lugar feliz_", es lo único que puedo pensar para no entrar en algún tipo de riña. Pero es difícil cuando sabes que lo único que quiere es quitarte a tu hermano y poner las manos encima, y quien sabe que más.

Sí, puede que suene posesivo, pero Shawn es todo lo que tengo en el mundo, mi única familia. Además, siento que debo cuidarlo de alguna forma, y más si se trata de ese tipo. Nada personal.

Miro mi rostro en el espejo. Ojeras, horribles ojeras se dejan notar bajo mis ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna vez escucharon la canción "_**living ~La vida loca**_"? Peor aún, si alguna vez vieron el video musical, seguramente entenderán lo que quiero decir. Si hay algo que detesto más que cocinar, es a los vecinos escandalosos. ¡Por dios, no tienen ni grado de conciencia social!, y ni siquiera sé si eso existe…

Suspiro llevando mis manos a mi rostro, tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza, por ende, estoy de muy mal humor en este momento, no me extrañaría que la gente se alejara de mí en la calle con esta aura tan pesada alrededor.

-¡Aiden, el desayuno está listo! Te estás tardando dema…siado. – siento como me mira preocupado, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada al respecto. – Será mejor que te apresures, o vamos a llegar tarde. – tras pronunciar esas palabras revuelve juguetonamente mis alborotados cabellos y vuelve a la cocina. A veces me cuesta entenderlo, a diferencia de mí, él es muy comprensivo, ha de ser por eso que todos lo aprecian, ¿y quién no?

Es mejor que deje de pensar, sino sus palabras se harán ciertas. Desde que Blaze lo espera a mitad del camino, no deja pasar el tiempo a la ligera, cada segundo es valioso, porque hay que ver que el de los pelos parados tiene muy poca paciencia, aunque, mi hermanito siempre es la gran excepción.

-No me digas que eso es…

-¿Eh? N-no es lo que piensas… - me dice nervioso y la cara ruborizada. _¿Por qué siempre tratan de ocultar lo obvio?, sólo aceptarlo me parece más sencillo_. Tras su espalda esconde una caja de almuerzo, _como si no supiera para quién es_.

-¿No estás muy joven para estar haciendo de "esposa"? – le digo mientras me siento tranquilamente a comer mi desayuno. _Sí, fastidiarlo es inevitable para mí._ Lentamente su cara se torna completamente roja.

-¡Deja de decir cosas raras! – me replica con vergüenza, lo que es bueno, si estuviera enojado me aventaría lo que con tanto cariño sostiene en sus manos, _al parecer no será un día tan malo_.

ooooo-_-ooooo

Como todos los días, mi hermano hace mucho ruido en la mañana. Pero, sé que no es algo malo, porque parece feliz, aunque eso me quite lindos minutos de sueño.

Me levanto a ver qué es lo que hace. En los últimos días se ve animado, o por lo menos mucho más que antes. Muchas personas dicen que es difícil hablar con él, pero eso es porque no lo conocen, _al menos no como yo_.

Voy hasta su habitación y abro la puerta sin llamar antes. Sé que eso es malo, pero sorprenderlo, a veces, es divertido. Me mira detenidamente, _yo solo sonrió inocente_, y luego desvía la mirada avergonzado, _hace eso cuando me oculta algo_, un algo que realmente quiero descubrir.

-¿Necesitas algo, Julia? – me pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema, porque se ha dado cuenta que lo he pillado. Yo sólo sonrío traviesa, _de alguna forma haré que me diga qué es lo que esconde_. Suspira rendido, y mi sonrisa se hace más amplia, me acerco a él mientras se sienta en su cama. – Realmente no creo que sea bueno hablarte de esto. – ahora se está arrepintiendo, pero no voy a dejar que lo haga.

-¿Quién está en la foto? – le pregunto al notar lo que tiene en su mano, al mismo tiempo reacciona y voltea la fotografía.

-Na-nadie… – responde tartamudo, eso me dice que está nervioso.

-¿Es un chico? – le miro curiosa, entonces él se levanta de golpe, _bingo_. – Axel, ¿te gusta ese chico? – le pregunto con total normalidad, tampoco es la primera vez que veía esa foto, cuando llega de la escuela la deja volteada sobre el escritorio, y cuando termina su tarea, la mira por largas horas suspirando incontables veces.

Me queda mirando como hecho de piedra, seguro no se esperaba eso, porque no creo que haya muchas niñas de mi edad que sepan de esto y mucho menos que digan _"¡Hey, mi hermano mayor es GAY!"_. Quizá soy muy pequeña para entender esto, pero, _si mi hermano es feliz, no creo que esté mal_.

-Julia, tú…

-¡Mira la hora que es! – señalo el reloj de la muralla. - ¡Vas a llegar tarde! – sé que es sólo una excusa pero, _por ahora vamos a dejarlo así._

Alarmado mira el reloj, y se da cuenta de que, lo que le dije era cierto. Toma sus cosas lo más rápido que puede y se mete en el baño, pero en un descuido soltó la fotografía, la recojo con cuidado, porque es algo valioso para Axel, en ella aparecen Mark, Nathan, mi hermano y _él,_ el que tiene la culpa de hacer que Axel sonría como un bobo, suspire una y otra vez, se pierda mirando las nubes y haga tanto escándalo por las mañanas.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse de golpe, y me meter la fotografía en su bolso. Cuando entra en la habitación me mira de forma extraña, yo me hago la que no entiende y le digo "_el tiempo corre_"; entonces reacciona, toma su bolso y se dirige a la puerta principal.

-¡Julia, ya me voy, deja la puerta cerrada! – me grita desde la entrada y luego se va. Yo, obedientemente hago lo que me pide, y luego me vuelvo a mi habitación. Mi nana sale temprano a comprar cosas para el desayuno, pero mi hermano se va antes que ella regrese, porque tiene prisa, mientras más pronto salga de casa, más pronto podrá verlo. _A su ángel de nieve_.

-Si es por una noble causa, no me importa estar solita un ratito~ – sonrío feliz, porque sé que es algo bueno lo que está pasando. Mientras, busco mi ropa para poder bañarme después. – ¡Espero que hoy sea un día divertido! _Mami, por favor, apoya a mi hermanito también_.

* * *

><p>Tendrán que disculparme por poner a YuukaJulia en ese plan, pero de verdad sentí que era importante incluirla, de hecho es una pieza escencial ¬w¬ pero saldrá en las ocasiones importantes.

No se ustedes pero yo tengo sentimientos encontrados con esto. Me fue bastante extraño tomar la perspectiva de una niña de 5-6 años, porque su forma de expresarse debería ser sumamente simple, admitamoslo, un infante que use palabras complicadas es superdotado ó un alien... ok, lo último me dejó con un sabor raro en la boca xD

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito .w. además, creo que seguiré sus reclamos y extenderé un poco los capítulos, como el de hoy, no se si pueda más xD

Pues bien, les dejo con el elenco de hoy y me despido hasta el próximo capi, Bye-su~!

Fubuki Atsuya como Aiden Frost, Fubuki Shirou como Shawn Frost.

Gouenji Yuuka como Julia Blaze y Gouenji Shuuya como Axel Blaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! tanto tiempo n_nU por culpa del insti no he tenido tiempo para escribir ;w; pero está bueno de excusas sólo se pierde tiempo con eso xD

aquí la breve continuación de esta historia, tan rara como las otras que escribo yo xD

* * *

><p>Aún cuando dije que no sería un mal día, puede que haya hablado demasiado pronto. Verlos caminar juntos y hablando tan animadamente, en cierta forma, sí estoy un poquito celoso, sólo un poco, nada importante… bien olvídenlo y yo también lo haré. Es un verdadero fastidio pasar por esto de lunes a viernes, y los sábados cuando se les ocurren esas prácticas improvisadas, como sea…<p>

-Por mí no se detengan, pueden libremente tomarse de las manos si gustan. – digo de pronto, y obviamente los sorprendo, porque ambos estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-¡Aiden! – me replica molesto Shawn y con la cara completamente roja. _Oh, pero que lindo se ve._

-Yo solamente les hacía una sugerencia. – el estreñido de Axel sólo me mira con el ceño fruncido, a lo que yo simplemente le respondo enseñándole la lengua. ¡_Como adoro sacarlo de quicio!_ – En cualquier caso si tú no quieres, lo haré yo. – dicho y hecho, le tomo la mano Shawn y apresuro el paso, asegurándome que a Blaze le salga humo hasta por las orejas.

-¡Espera un momento! – me detuve en seco al escuchar esas palabras. _Mordió el anzuelo._ – ¡Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus burradas!

-¿A-Axel? – escucho a mi hermano musitar nervioso.

-Te voy a dejar esto bien en claro, de una vez por todas. ¡Él es mío! – _¡Al fin! ¡2 años esperando este momento y al fin ha llegado!_ Ni él mismo se cree lo que acaba de decir, pero quien menos lo cree, es Shawn. _¡Mission complete! __Siempre quise decir eso. _

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, los dejo, quedé con alguien esta mañana. – digo felizmente al par de tomates frente a mí, Shawn es superado por la vergüenza se apoya en un poste del alumbrado que estaba a su lado, y Axel no sabe dónde meterse.

Me despido sonriente de ambos, aunque no me miren. Avanzados unos cuantos metros escucho al estreñido de Blaze llamarme, a lo que claramente no hago caso, cruzo mis brazos por detrás de mi nuca, por suerte no traigo muchas cosas en el maletín.

Lo de reunirme con alguien era una mentira, pero dicen que el fin justifica los medios… nota para mí mismo: _deja de escuchar los refranes de Greenway, perturban tu mente_.

Ahora caminaré tranquilo hasta la escuela, no me preocupa llegar tarde, porque tuve la suerte de que el profesor pidiera licencia médica por una semana, y graciosamente es el primer bloque de hoy. Conste que no tuve nada que ver en eso, esta vez no.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! – escucho de repente, una voz que creo conocer.

-¿Yo un idiota? ¡Tú eres el que está exagerando! – le responde otra voz que conozco. Curioso, me asomo cuidadosamente por la muralla de la esquina, y claro que los conozco, el caso ahora es… ¿por qué discuten?

-¿Exagerado? ¿Yo soy un exagerado? Pues bien, si tanto te molesta este exagerado, entonces ¡tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar acompañado de tu sombra! – _auch, eso fue duro_.

-E-espera. No quise decir eso. – el pelirrojo trata de excusarse como puede, pero no lo hace muy bien que digamos. – ¡Jordan!

-¡No me hables! – la cara de indignación de Greenway es todo un espectáculo, pero no más que la desesperación de Blitz.

¿Será este un nuevo caso para Mr. Aiden?

* * *

><p>U¬¬ sí asquerosamente corto, pero así es el formato de la historia, espero no sea muy decepcionante TT^TT<p>

Durante mis vacaciones sin internet avanzaré en lo que tengo pendiente. Lo juro ._.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok~ antes de que me maten, este capi está super corto y mal hecho pero tenía que animarme con algo para re-comenzar~ xD

* * *

><p>Así pasaron dos días en un parpadeo. Lo peor del caso es que aún no logro llegar a una buena solución para el problema de Greenway y Blitz. -Ok. Piensa, ¿cómo juntas a un par de chicos raros sin que ellos se den cuenta? – <em>en este momento me encuentro en una encrucijada.<em>

-Oye, Aiden. – tengo que encontrar una forma de juntarlos de nuevo. – ¡AIDEN!

-¡Maldición, no me espantes así! – _que si me muero no puedo juntar al par de raros… momento…_ – ¿Shawn? ¿No deberías estar con el babos-… Axel?

-Pues tiene vida propia también… – _no me gusta cuando se pone así, esas respuestas en modo de reproche son un asco, yo no tengo la culpa de que no pueda estar con aquel estreñido de Axel los 86.400 segundos del día._

-¡Oye, oye! No vengas a desquitarte conmigo, que me he portado bien. – _admito que no soy completamente un ángel pero los niños suelen hacer travesuras ¿no?_

-No me estoy desquitando contigo…

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo? – le digo, sin darle mayor importancia, a lo que él me queda mirando con los ojos bien abiertos mientras su pálida carita se volvía de un tierno rosadito. – No le veo el problema, después de todo están saliendo ¿no?

-… – _su silencio me lo dice todo, y yo, sin esperar más explicaciones me dirijo hacia la puerta con mi objetivo muy claro._

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE ESTREÑIDO DEL DEMONIO! – vocifero con rabia aún contenida, de verdad, ¡cómo puede ser tan imbécil!, le dejé todo en bandeja de plata, ¡y el muy baboso no fue capaz de concretar nada! – No intentes detenerme… – le reproché tratando de zafarme de su agarre_._ – ¡Shawn, suéltame! ¡Tengo que darle una paliza a esa alcachofa de crema!

-¡Aiden, estas siendo demasiado drástico! – _¿drástico, yo? Ja ja ja~ en este momento no estoy siendo nada drástico. _Aburrido de su intento por detenerme me balanceo hacia atrás cayendo sobre él, y en un parpadeo me siento sobre él mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¡También es tu culpa, por no aprovechar "esas" ocasiones! – _y él sabe perfectamente a qué ocasiones me refiero._

-Sí, pero… – su rostro se suavizó, sus ojos se cristalizaron en un instante, sus parpados ocultaron un poco más sus pupilas y sus cejas se enarcaron como sí… ay, no. _No, no, no, no, no… ¡Esa cara NO!_

-No voy a caer esta vez. – en un intento desesperado por escapar de su "súper-tierna y extremadamente-triste" cara de cachorro abandonado, corrí hasta la sala y me oculté tras el sofá abrazando mis piernas. _Ya he caído en su trampa otras veces, y no es algo que me guste recordar en realidad…_

[-o-o-o-En casa de los Blaze~]

-¿Axel? – le llamé preocupada. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan triste, en realidad parecía deprimido, había esto tirado en el suelo de su habitación desde que volvió a casa. Pero por más que tratara de llamar su atención, era un caso perdido. Él no era del tipo de chico que se deprimía por cualquier cosa, al contrario era muy terco y si no lograba algo la primera seguiría intentándolo hasta que lo consiguiera, o hasta que se lesionara…

Cada cierto tiempo tomaba aquella fotografía y la observaba mientras la levantaba tanto como su brazo se lo permitía. Sinceramente ya me estaba aburriendo de ver eso. Caminé hacia él sin hacer ruido, y le quité la foto de inmediato. – Si tanto quieres verlo, mejor ve a buscarlo. – le dije ya bastante molesta.

-¿Julia? No sé a qué te…

-Puede que sea una niña aún, pero no soy tonta. – corté sus palabras, no ganaba nada intentando negarlo más, era tan fácil de leer como un silabario.

-…

-Mejor deja de perder el tiempo y ve a buscarlo. Claro si te da mucha vergüenza puedo acompañarte. – la verdad es que me aburría sola en casa, pero el motivo real era que necesitaba asegurarme de que hablara con Shawn apropiadamente.

-Pero Julia…

-Pero nada. ¿Crees que tu vida es una novela de ficción y que por lastima el autor va a darte tu final feliz? Pues vete olvidando de eso.

-¿En qué comunidades raras de internet estás registrada?

-Ese no es el punto. – termino agitando la foto aún en mis manos como si fuera un abanico, con lo que él sólo me queda mirando algo preocupado. _Sí realmente supieras de lo que es capaz tu hermanita._

* * *

><p><em>Ok~ ahora con gusto pueden matarme xDD a ver si subo algo decente, o al menos termino lo que ya tengo =3=<br>_


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué tal les va? :D Lo sé, quieren matarme por dejar abandonado esto por tanto tiempo.

Pero bueno, a ver que tal estoy después de tanto tiempo sin escribirlo. En verdad el estilo narrativo que adopté en esta historia es bastante complicado.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos cuantos minutos de tortura psicológica, <em>ejem<em>, quiero decir, de amena conversación, logré convencerlo de ir a ver a Shawn, y vaya que es cabeza dura, hasta correr por la cancha con los ojos vendados para meter un gol de chilena sería más fácil de conseguir.

-Si no te apresuras encontrará a un chico más apuesto que tu. – le digo colocando mis manos a ambos lados de mi cadera, ya no puede arrepentirse.

-Julia… ¿es necesario que use esto? – me pregunta mirando su vestimenta con un gesto de duda.

-¡Claro que lo es! – afirmo segura. – Si vas a declararte, lo menos que puedes hacer es vestirte bien.

-Pero esto… es demasiado… - alza una ceja mientras toma la corbata con la mano derecha. _¡Por favor, Dios dame paciencia! _Ya estaba comenzando a poner excusas, suspiro cansada, sólo me queda por optar al plan B.

-¿No confías en mi? – le reprocho más con lástima que con enfado, con ambas manos sujeto mi falda, mi boca muestra un puchero y mis ojos se entristecen. – Yo elegí esa ropa para ti. Porque así puedes parecer un príncipe. ¿No quieres ser un príncipe? – comienzo tartamudear entre pequeños sollozos.

-N-no… No es eso… - se altera al verme. _Puede que suene mal pero, mi hermano es muy fácil de manipular._

-¿Entonces? – digo al borde de las lágrimas.

-No llores, de verdad que no está mal, me encanta como haz combinado todo. – me alaga tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque él está más alterado que mi personaje. _Definitivamente cuando crezca seré actriz. – _Sólo… - se calla dudoso. – Sólo estoy algo nervioso…

-Déjale los nervios a la "Novia" – le digo de manera muy seria, aunque suena divertido. – Ahora, en marcha. O tu princesa de verdad se irá con otro.

Sin dejarlo contestar, le tomo la mano para jalarlo hasta la puerta de principal, no le daré tiempo para que dude, de una vez por todas esto debe tener su final feliz.

o—o-o—o

-Ok, estoy aquí, en mi fuerte, mi lugar seguro… donde nadie puede alcanzarme, es grandioso~ - trato de convencerme a mí mismo.

Luego de que Shawn me persiguiera por toda la casa, tratando de hipnotizarme con sus malignos ojos hipnotizadores, terminé aquí. Sería realmente grandioso, si mi fuerte no fuera en realidad… el baño. _¡La única maldita habitación en toda la casa que tiene seguro!_

-Aiden… Sal de ahí. – me dice desde el otro lado de la puerta, usando su natural tono calmado y cariñoso. _No caigas en su trampa, quiere controlar tu mente. _

-¿Por qué? Aquí es divertido~ Puedo hacer esculturas de papel higiénico y pasta dental~ - su silencio es la mejor respuesta. Se ha quedado perplejo con mi ingenio.

-No digas tonterías, sal de ahí. – su voz suena un tanto insegura. – Y no te atrevas a tocar el papel higiénico…

Antes de poder responder algo aún más ingenioso, escucho el sonido del timbre seguido de los pasos de mi queridísimo hermano dirigiéndose a la puerta para atender a nuestro inesperado visitante.

Luego de unos segundos abro la puerta, es que en verdad no se puede escuchar nada desde el baño a menos que se esté junto a la puerta, lo mismo desde afuera, algo realmente perfecto para esos momentos especiales en los que no quieres que alguien te oiga.

Me asomo por la pequeña abertura, enseguida escucho voces conocidas. Blaze y su hermana habían llegado. _¡BLAZE ESTÁ AQUÍ! _Ok, necesito calmarme, sólo hay una razón posible para que hayan venido hasta nuestra humilde morada.

Con sigilo salgo del baño y cual ratón escurridizo llego hasta el arco de medio punto que separa el corredor de la sala de estar. Julia me mira instintivamente y me dirige un gesto para guardar silencio, al tiempo que se escabulle por detrás del sofá hasta llegar a donde yo me encuentro.

_Aquí comienza lo bueno._

* * *

><p>Se aceptan tomatazos~ -huye-<p> 


End file.
